Because public health regulations state that an offensive odor or gas generated from drain pipes should be sealed and isolated, the urinal installed on a wall in a toilet needs to discharge urine and water through the drain pipe when a user urinates, and prevent a reverse flow of an offensive odor by residual water remaining at an upper end portion of the drain pipe.
However, the aforementioned urinal has problems in that because a large amount of water is used when the user flushes the urinal, water resources are exhausted and maintenance costs are increased, and an offensive odor is generated by urine remaining in residual water.
In order to solve the aforementioned problems, a fluid control valve has been recently published in Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2005-084278.
The aforementioned published patent application has a configuration that provides a constituent element having a flat strip made of a flexible elastic material which terminates at a lower end portion in a support trough-shaped section, and a surface at which an end portion of the strip may be sealed, and may solve the problems in the related art by allowing a fluid to flow only in one direction, but there is a problem in that in a case in which the strip is not restored due to insufficient elasticity, a flow velocity of urine is low, which causes the occurrence of an offensive odor, and a reverse flow of an offensive odor cannot be blocked.
In addition, there is a problem in that an opening and closing function of the strip is lost due to sludge, scale, and a urinary calculus which are generated from the protein of urine that is drained onto the strip and adsorbed onto a surface of the strip, and as a result, it is difficult to block a reverse flow of the offensive odor.